fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Sir Remington
The Legend of Sir Remington Sir Remington was born on July 23rd, 1985 in Phoenix Arizona. He was found in a dumpster only three days old, holding on to his last breathe when he was found abruptly by a police officer named George Boston. On July 29th 1985 only six days after he was found in the dumpster a news reporters reported that a woman drove her car off of a cliff along with her husband. Rose Remington age 24 and Branden Remington age 25. Both were reported dead at the scene. Sources said that Rose intentionally drove the vehicle off of the cliff out of rage and guilt for leaving their only child abandoned in a dumpster. George Boston age 31 took Sir Remington under his wing from birth, and raised him up to be a famous, well known, and influential fashion designer. The reason Sir Remington became one of the highest paid fashion designers in the world was because he made a promise to his father George Boston on his deathbed that he would become someone he would be proud of. Sir Remington only had his father George in his life and with the passing of his father he knew he had to create a legacy out of himself as a thank you to his father for saving his life. Sir Remington’s dad died when he was only 21 years old, at there home in Phoenix, Arizona. George Boston had a funeral right downtown for everyone to be there because he was a famous police officer in Phoenix after conducting a huge murder case back in 1979. He caught one of Arizona's largest mass murder George Wallace, a serial killer who killed more than 47 men and women. Upon catching Wallace the town built Boston a statue on the day of his funeral in memory of the victorious police officer he was. On that day Sir Remington’s life changed because as he was sitting there looking up at the sky, he came up with the greatest clothing company to ever become established. His clothing company would take him to heights he could not even imagine. Just three years later he created “Remington Clothing” in which he had made over 40 billion dollars in revenue which set him over the top. His clothing company became the largest self made multibillion dollar clothing company. He used that 40 billion dollars and he built a hotel on the moon called “The George Boston” hotel in memory of his beloved father. Before the hotel was completed in 2035 Sir Remington laid on his death bed because he smoked to much of a new drug called “Hansta”. There was not a lot of research on the company so the side effects, and potential deaths were not recorded. On Sir Remington's last day on earth he was taken up to the “George Boston” hotel, and stayed the first night before anyone ever else stayed there. He wrote on the front door, “to you dad, I’ll see you on the other side”, and with that last writing he passed away on August 18th, 2035 at 8:05pm. The legend has it that his spirit walks the hotel, if you dare to wonder if this is true, the hotel is open for guests. Category:People